wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Becker
:This article is for the character appeared from Original timelines'. For more information about the reboot see, see Caroline Becker (MachineGames). Caroline Becker was the late founder and leader of the Kreisau Circle, or at the very least the Kreisau Circle of Isenstadt, in Wolfenstein. She is the Kreisau Circle mission giver in the Midtown hub map. She was one of the few characters from a previous game who was re-imagined and adapted into . Background Caroline was born in Isenstadt (former Eisenstadt, Austria) in May 10, 1922. She was a former schoolteacher. Following the false end of World War II in early 1945 after Hitler's death, and the failed attempt to resurrect Heinrich I to replace him (both by William J. Blazkowicz's hand), after the rise of Third Reich remnants (Fourth Reich) back to power: Her hometown was invaded when the Nazis reconquered her region and took over her town. She formed the Kreisau Circle after her father was shot dead in the streets following Viktor Zetta's declaration of martial law (a few months before the start of the story). Caroline was responsible for bringing Engle into the Kreisau Circle after nursing him back to health following the execution of his wife, and apparently regards him the same way she did her own father. Caroline is initially hesitant to trust B.J. Blazkowicz, even with Erik Engle's endorsement of him, and expresses skepticism that he will be able to infiltrate the heavily-guarded Nazi dig site. She becomes more trusting of him following his success, in contrast to Dr. Leonid Alexandrov of the Golden Dawn trusting B.J. less and less as the campaign goes on. She is aware from the beginning that there is a mole somewhere in the city's resistance network who is feeding information to the Nazis, and warns B.J. that this person must have tipped off the Nazis as to his arrival at the train station. At the end of the Midtown string of maps, if questioned repeatedly, Caroline will say she is going to meet a contact who has information that may assist the Kreisau Circle. This turns out to be a trap arranged by either Anton Kriege or Dr. Leonid Alexandrov, and Caroline is taken prisoner as B.J. transitions from Midtown to Downtown, being taken to the fortified castle overlooking the city. B.J. agrees to assist Erik Engle in storming the castle and attempting to free Caroline, chasing down Hans Grosse. On the roof he finds Wilhelm Strasse waiting for him, along with a machine designed to harness the power of the Veil. B.J. confronts Strasse, but backs down as he sees Hans has a Luger pointed at Caroline and drops his weapon. Strasse orders Hans to shoot B.J., but Caroline manages to knock his hand aside, the shot damaging the machine. In the ensuing scuffle, Caroline appears to have been fatally wounded by a gunshot from Hans' pistol. Shortly after Caroline is shot, the Queen Geist comes through the Veil and vaporizes what is left of the energy siphon machine. B.J. tries to check Caroline's pulse, but is distracted, first by trying to shoot at the fleeing Deathshead and Grosse, then by the Geist Queen. The Queen later pulls B.J. and everything else in the vicinity into the Black Sun dimension. The Queen then flies at B.J. for a killing blow, but flinches and drops him outside the castle. How Caroline escaped further damage during the ensuing battle or where she ended up is not known. Most of her fellow Kreisau Circle members believed she was dead, and Erik Engle takes over as the new leader in her place. Following Hans Grosse's defeat, the Zeppelin crashes into the castle and explodes, incinerating much of what was left. Personality and traits She apparently has roughly equal standing to Erik Engle in the Kreisau Circle; other members of the Circle say that Caroline is the brains of the operation while Erik is the heart. Trivia *While her birthdate is given in Wolfenstein, neither her age, or specifically when the game is set is given in the game. At least according to the blue print for the Atomic Corps cannon, the game is set in 1945 or later (1944 is in the past tense). The only sure facts is that the game appears to take place in the Fall, and that its 1945 or later. If it is set in Fall 1945, she would be 23. *In Wolfenstein, Caroline is voiced by Anna Graves, who also provides the voice for the Veil Assassin and the nurse at the start of the mission Hospital. Among other dates moved is the year when Isenstadt took place. In The New Order it had to have occurred in 1944 or before. X-Labs have been moved roughly to 1944 as well, so assuming that Isenstadt took place after X-Labs: then the date for Isenstadt differs between MachineGames universe and Wolfenstein (Wolf2). Wolf2 may have occurred as late as 1947. According to comments by Fergus and Billy Blazkowicz its been years since they last encountered Deathshead, which would place the last encounter at least two years before 1946. * In Downtown, Stefan Kriege will reveal he shot his brother Anton after the latter boasted about betraying B.J. at the train station and arranging for Caroline's abduction. However, on the Zeppelin Leonid Alexandrov reminds Deathshead that he was responsible for both. In the debriefing for Zeppelin, even B.J. himself doesn't seem to know how this is supposed to have worked, simply saying that Anton "must have been involved somehow." References Gallery ''Wolfenstein'' 500px-LugerP08Pistol-Wolf2.jpg|Caroline being shield by Hans Grosse at the top of the castle. Wolfenstein Queen Geist Cutscene|The last appearance of Caroline Becker in Wolfenstein (2009). Wolf2 2009-12-25 10-14-09-31.jpg|Caroline Becker discussing a mission to B.J for the Dig Site Operation. CarolinebeckerID.png Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:Females Category:Austrians Category:Germans Category:Allies Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Wolfenstein (2009)